


Springtime Storms

by angryschnauzer



Series: Seasons Of Loki [1]
Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, getting caught in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Story Arc after the Avengers - Loki and Thor stay behind on earth and join SHIELD.<br/>As the SHIELD operative assigned to babysit Loki after the events of the Avengers, when the pair of you get caught in the rain on a hike in the mountains, you start to admit your feelings for him. Part 1 of 'Seasons Of Loki'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime Storms

“Come on, not much further now!” Loki called, twenty feet ahead of you as you paused for breath, almost at the peak of the ridge. Seeing that you were starting to run out of energy, he bounded back down the path, stopping in front of you with a bounce and grabbed your hands. Walking backwards he pulled you up the last part of the path, having some sort of sixth sense to know where to tread so that he didn’t trip or fall. When you finally crested the peak you let out a gasp, the view really was beautiful, an expansive vista before you, you could see the entire valley.

This was the Loki that Shield and the Avengers never saw, the happy, kind, funny and sweet Loki. The Loki that had found a friend in you; the lowly Shield field agent that had been assigned as a minder, someone to keep him occupied until Fury had a job or use for him.

“How did you find out about this place?

He turned to you, smiling a warm smile, no bitter sneer like the others would receive; “Barton and Rogers were talking about it the other day when they returned from their recon”

“They recommended it?”

“Not exactly... they didn’t know I was in the room at the time”

You smiled to yourself; Loki was forever using his magic to cloak himself as he stalked around Stark Tower, knowing that his presence still made a lot of people nervous.

Standing side by side, the view really was breathtaking, you could see for miles, farms and vineyards, small towns and highways. Far in the distance you could see dark clouds brewing, and as you watched you saw the first strike of lightning. You both spiked, aware of the connotations of what it may mean. You looked up at Loki;

“Thor?”

He shook his head;

“Thankfully no, that’s just mother nature” be paused, looking out over the valley; “But we should make a move, it will reach us long before we have chance to reach your automobile”

The route back along the track took considerably less time and effort to go down than it had to come up, but you were still a mile from the car when the first few raindrops started to fall. Walking at a steady pace behind Loki, you couldn’t help but to admire how he’d taken to midgardian clothing; dressed in hiking boots and khaki utility pants, a soft shirt tucked into his narrow waistline, his long hair pulled back with an elastic so that it was out of his eyes. To all sense and purpose he just looked like a rather pale eco warrior, the general public not recognising him when he was out of his metal and leather Asgardian battle uniform.

Large heavy raindrops fell on you, within minutes you both were soaked through, the skies getting darker and darker. When lightning struck nearby with the thunder almost instantaneous the pair of you paused and looked at each other, before breaking into a sprint along the path. Somehow your much shorter legs were able to keep up with Loki’s impossibly long limbs, your boots thumping down onto the group in time with each other, and moments later you were back at the clearing that overlooked the valley where your car was parked.

As you fumbled with cold fingers to pull the keys from your pocket, you cursed that you didn’t have a modern car with a simple button fob, instead you had a vintage 60’s French Citroen, loving the style, but it was a pain in the butt. Finally you wrenched the keys from your pocket, shoved them into the lock and turned the key, opening a single door – central locking was also an invention that hadn’t existed in the 1960’s – and the pair of you pushed your way in through the one door, Loki pushing you in first until you were sat in the passenger seat, before he quickly dived in and slammed the door, sitting in the driver’s seat.

The pair of you sat shivering in silence for a moment, and you noticed that Loki had literally turned blue, his true Jotun form becoming apparent as the wet clothing clung to his body. You hadn’t realised that your teeth were chattering until he carefully extended his arm to you and placed a single finger under your chin, holding your jaw closed;

“Why do you do that?”

“W-w-w-what t-t-thing?”

“With your teeth?”

“I’m c-c-c-cold”

“Then we must warm you, you must not become un-well. Director Fury would only allocate another assistant to me that would not be as entertaining as you are”

You felt like correcting him, you were not an _assistant_ , but he had a point, you enjoyed your time spent with Loki, he was entertaining to say the least. As you were pondering this thought you were brought out of your trance by him contorting his long limbs to climb into the back seat. You sat blatantly staring as he removed his shirt, his chest tinged blue, the markings – tattoos – raised over his pectorals;

“Come...”

“What...?”

“We must get you warm. Your antique automobile will take too long to heat up, and as you have told me many times in the past, it would be unsafe to drive such a vehicle in such a heavy downpour. We must raise your body temperature”

You nodded blindly, following his orders as you climbed over the seat. As you did he leant forward and pulled you into his arms until you were sat over his lap. He’d pulled the blanket that sat on the parcel shelf into his arms, and went to wrap it around the pair of you;

“This garment must be removed” He pulled at your sodden t-shirt, bringing it up over your head. Like a small child you simply obeyed, allowing him to undress you before wrapping his long arms around you, covering the pair of you with the blanket.

You were surprised to find that his body was quite warm, considering his frost giant heritage. You shivered against him, hugging at his chest as you tried to regulate your body shaking.

As you started to warm, you felt yourself relaxing into his arms, a soft sigh escaping your lips as the sound of the raindrops on the roof above you became more regular. The windows had misted, and within your cocoon you felt sleepy and content. You closed your eyes and rested your cheek against his shoulder, hooking your nose under his chin.

It was only as you felt his lips press to your forehead and lay a gentle kiss against your skin did you stir. Pulling back a little you looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes;

“Loki?” you whispered softly

“Shhhh”

He was staring at you with such intense concentration that you stopped, your lips barely parted as you watch him move closer until you could feel his breath on your face. As he pressed his thin lips to yours your world came apart.

You’d never felt such tenderness, and as those lips pressed against your own you forgot that you were meant to remain neutral, to not fraternise with anyone from ‘off-planet’. His arms pulled your body closer to his, and as your chest pressed against his you became acutely aware that your nipples were hardening and were now standing prominent through the lace of your bra.

As you felt his lips part just barely, his tongue ran along your top lip, you opened for him, allowing him access as your teeth bumped together making you smile. His arm traced its way up your arm and then round your back, stroking your skin with tenderness you wouldn’t have expected from him.

You shifted against him and you could feel him growing hard beneath you. As you did so his hand strayed around to your front, working its way between you as he gently stroked the side of your breast, cupping it gently underneath and weighing it in his palm, before running the pad of this thumb over your nipple causing your back to arch to his touch.

As your body moved you felt his lips on your neck, suckling gently where you collarbone started. You started to pant a little, your breath short.

Suddenly he pulled away, the expression on his face neutral;

“I see that you are much warmer now. Perhaps we should return to Stark’s tower?”

You blinked, taking in the sudden change of direction;

“What?... But we... we were...”

“You are warmer now, are you not?”

You gulped; “Well... yes”

“Then we have succeeded in preventing you becoming unwell”

He reached and grasped at your disguarded t-shirt - a well crumpled mess on the seat next to you – and with a flick of his wrist laid it over the backs of the seats in front of you. He muttered an unrecognisable language quietly under his breath, and as he pressed his hand to the wet fabric it started to steam. Finally he held it up for you;

“There, your garment is now dry”

You sat in his lap, aghast as his actions;

“You... you... you could have done that to start with”

“But then I would not have been warmed also”

He flicked the blanket back and you took the t-shirt from him, your brow furrowed at the mixed signals you were getting from him. You pulled it on and climbed off of his lap and over the seats, placing yourself into the driver’s seat.

As you turned the key in the ignition you glanced back at him and saw that he was using the same magic to dry his own shirt. As you rubbed a cloth against the steamed windows he climbed into the seat next to you, and as he fastened the seat belt you slowly backed out of the space and made your way to the highway.

As you drove in silence you could feel a lump growing in your throat. Since you’d first met Loki you’d wanted more than anything to show him tenderness, to embrace him. Your eyes started to water as you waited at a set of lights. His voice pierced through the awkward silence in the car;

“Would you please stop the car at that eating establishment” he indicated to the diner 200 feet further up the road. So you were now back to being his assistant, no doubt he would expect you to fetch him something to eat like a good little girl.

You pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine, clearing your throat;

“So, what do you want?”

“I’m sorry?”

“To eat? The diner?”

“I do not wish for anything to eat, I do not feel hunger at present”

“Then why have we stopped?”

“I can sense you are upset”

You let out a deep breath, should you admit your feelings?

“Back there... what was that all about?”

“I’m sorry?”

“In the woods, under the blanket”

“I was making you warm”

“No, it was more than that, I could feel you... grow hard... and then... and then...” your voice broke, and a tear slid down your cheek; “You don’t like me...”

“Of course I like you, you are a wonderful companion”

“That’s not what I meant”

He looked at you, confusion showing on his face as you continued;

“The kiss... the tenderness... you really are a trickster, being able to turn that on and off without a care for who comes in your way” you could start to feel anger growing within you, but at that point he reached out and grasped your wrist;

“What are you doing? Get off me!”

Instead of releasing you, he reached with his other hand and turned your hand over, resting his palm against yours;

“I never meant to upset you”

“You have a funny way of showing that”

“My dear, I care for you dearly”

“But just as friends...” you turned to look out of the window, tears rolling down your cheeks. How could you have been so stupid? Once you return to Stark tower you would ask Fury for a transfer, you should have known it would be too hard to do this job without getting too emotionally involved.

His voice pierced through the atmosphere in the car;

“Please... look at me...”

You turned your head slowly, your watery eyes unwilling to look at him, he continued;

“Very few have seen my true form, but I felt comfortable enough with you. You truly are a beauty, one of very few that I have come across throughout the nine realms... I would like it greatly to transfer our friendship into more... but I feel that I would repulse you with my true form”

“You wouldn’t.... you don’t...”

As you literally watched him show his true colours, he continued to hold your hand, his fingers growing blue before your eyes, as if testing you, watching your gaze to waiver or falter. Instead you brought his hand up to your cheek, rubbing the tears away with his cool skin before bringing his hand to your lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles;

“Loki, you are stunning. You have a true wit and wisdom beyond your years...”

“You know I am 1048 years old?” He grinned through watery eyes

“A mere baby...” you could not help but to tease him. You leant forward, wrapping your hand around the back of his neck, pulling him close and pressing your lips to his before pulling back and looking into his deep emerald eyes;

“Loki, I would love nothing more than to explore our friendship further...” you let your hand fall down his chest before it came to rest on his thigh. Giving it a little squeeze you delicately ran your fingertips over the bulge between his legs, causing him to hiss and suck in a sharp intake of breath. He raised an eyebrow at you, a grin spreading across his face as his eyes grew dark.

Suddenly there was a banging on the window, startling the both of you and causing you to spring apart. Turning you wound the window down;

“Ah I thought it was you” a blonde head dipped down to the window, the red cape flapping in the wind and rain;

“Hello Thor” you smiled at the Asgardian

“May I trouble you for a ride back to Tony’s lodgings? Your weather here is beyond my control and Mjolnir is unstable in such winds”

You glanced at Loki, a look of annoyance on his face, but he nodded once, giving his approval to allow his brother to join you in the car. You turned back to Thor and told him to get in the back, and watched in the rear-view mirror as he made himself comfortable where you and Loki had shared such intimacy not thirty minutes previous.

It was a quiet drive back to Stark Tower, Thor attempting to make conversation, not really paying attention to the pair of you in the front seat, and certainly not noticing as Loki’s hand would brush against yours as you used the stick shift to change gears. Arriving in the underground parking garage you stopped and allowed the two Asgardians out of the vehicle, waiting with them as the elevator descended to the basement.

The three of you stepped into the elevator and stood in silence, listening to the terrible music Tony had decided to record of himself singing at the last tower karaoke party. When the doors chimed to say that you had arrived at the R&D floors you stood at the back, allowing Thor to exit, wishing the pair of you a good-eve.

Two more floors and you reached the apartments and lodgings, the pair of you stepping out of the elevator, leaving you standing in silence in the abandoned corridor. Your room was in the opposite direction to Loki’s much more palatial apartment, gods after all would get the better rooms. You pointed over your shoulder as Loki did the same;

“My room...”

The pair of you laughed, nerves getting the better of you, Loki took your hand;

“I have read some midgardian literature on this... may I try?”

“Of course...”

“My lady, would you care to visit my lodgings so I may show you my etchings?”

You couldn’t help but to giggle at such a dated saying;

“What books have you been reading exactly?”

“They were fairly recent texts, I found them in Peppers library, and I believe they were only written two hundred years ago...”

“I see” you couldn’t help but to grin, he’d been reading Peppers Jane Austin books; “Come on then, let’s see these etchings” you smiled up at him, taking his hand as you walked along the corridor.

As you reached his room he leant down and whispered in your ear;

“You realise my pet, its these etchings you will be shown” he said grinning as he pulled his shirt open at the neck, his chest turning blue so you could see his Jotun markings

“Oh...”

As you were pushed in the door, you realised that you were about to see a whole new Loki.


End file.
